Blood Bath
by Major Session
Summary: Jak's time in the wasteland's changed him, driven by a rage against his former allies he's after their heads.Blood will flow. Will eventually form part of the fic series I'm writing Hero's Fall


Jak was dumped in the waste lan but he took it rather personal this time. Now he's back thanks to some help from the wastelanders and he's out for blood and revenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else in this story (well maybe someof the plot). So me no own, you no sue.

* * *

**Blood Bath**

Torn looked up as the door to the Naughty Ottsle slid open. He blinked in disbelief. 'It can't be, can it? But how?'

His suspicions were confirmed when a voice belonging to a small, certain orange ottsle, practically filled with indignation yelled "Torn, what are you doing to my place?!"

"It's a nice place to crash, plus I kinda like the ottsle sign out front." Torn replied in a casual off hand manner, trying to hide his slight unease at the fact Jak hadn't moved, still silhouetted in the doorway. The bright light outside making it impossible to distinguish his features, but he could tell he had his blaster drawn. It was grasped in one hand, the barrel flicked back over his shoulder and behind his head.

"Yeah it's cool, isn't it." The outline of the ottsel replied, folding his arms and leaning back against Jak's head.

"We use it for target practice." Torn replied with a smirk. 'Maybe he's just edgy being back here and that's why he won't come in. And the gun? Well he would have had to fight his way here. Simple.'

"Hey!!" came the indignant silhouettes as the small ottsel stopped leaning an reached down gripping the shoulder armour.

"So Jak how's it been? You back to join the fight for the city?" Torn said now speaking to the elf framed in the doorway. The other freedom league personnel in the command room who had returned to their duties after torn started his conversation stopped to look back up. Here was the monster, the exile. What was he doing back, wasn't he dangerous? Many hands edged towards blasters or knifes at that thought. They were stopped by a glare from Torn, who although uneasy at the dark elf's silence wasn't going to risk the young warrior getting shot just after he got back.

"Something like that." Jak said, stepping into the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft hiss. Torn shuddered, and he wasn't the only one. That voice had never been pleasant, always slightly angry and gruff except when talking to his small pal Daxter or his mechanic friend Keira, but now it sounded like something from a child's nightmare. The odd harmonics off the voice were frightening but they were nothing compared to the elf to whom they belonged. Ebony eyes, the pupils fully dilated replaced the once blue orbs. The skin was pale, looking more like it belonged to a corpse than someone living and breathing. The once blond hair, though still blond now looked almost white the yellow was so bright and pale. Torn also noticed that the nails were black, and whilst not the talons they could become still looked far too sharp to be healthy if you were on the receiving end.

"Wha. What happened to you Jak?" Torn gasped after stareing at the dark elf for a few moments.

"The wasteland." was all Jak replied.

"Well its good you're back in the fight for this little stretch of paradise we call home. We really need your help in our fight for this city. We got cut off from freedom HQ and metal heads and KG death bots are pressing us from both sides." Torn said feeling a tinge of unease at the scathing look he was receiving from the pair.

The dark elf remained silent so Torn decided to inform his superiors of Jak's arrival.

"Ashelin, this is Torn." He barked at the holo projection table in front of him as he hit the access code for freedom HQ.

"Jak?" Ashelin queried as her shimmering blue outlined visage appeared in the holo tables projection field.

"Yeah and he's had some slight, Improvements." Torn said with a grimace as the dark elf continued to stare him down, the twin pools of darkness starting to break their way through even his tough exterior as he barely contained a shudder.

"Well it's good to see you back in the fight, let me be the first to formally apologise on behalf of haven city."

The elf remained silent but his eyes switched from Torn to Ashelin's projection. Ashelin shivered slightly, even though she was miles away in the freedom HQ command bunker she couldn't help but feel intimidated and slightly frightened at the look of loathing those eyes contained despite being only a projection, the visage of their former hero spooked her.

Trying to break the uncomfortable silence Torn spoke "I'm just glad you're on our side." in a slightly joking manner.

This time Torn couldn't resist a shudder as the black gaze switched back to him. The wise crack hadn't seemed to pay off if the continued looks of 'Disgust?' were anything to judge by. The rest of the rooms occupants were still stareing at the little show occurring in the rooms centre, as hands began to inch towards weapons again at the deathly looking elf and his orange pet's continued sience. Suddenly a disturbing sound broke the silence.

"Oh I'm here to join the fight, but who said anything about being on your side?" Jak said swinging his blaster down and around, laser sight flicking on as he did so, the bright red dot appearing on Torn's chest.

Eyes widening Torn said in disbelief "Jak what are you doing?"

"Jak?" Ashelin's projection questioned her vision limited due to the holo table's field of vision.

"I would have thought that was obvious." the dark elf replied.

"Why?" Torn asked.

"You left me to die,all of you except Dax who came with me and Keira who tried to stop him. You all voted against me. You sent me to die. And now its payback, only I won't make the mistake of leaving you alive." With that Jak squeezed the trigger.

Smashed of his feet by the super-charged bolt of yellow eco Torn tried to command his troops to engage their former ally but was unable to due to the gaping hole in his chest, letting the blood pool in a widening circle beneath him.

The command would have been needless though as the already edgy troops were already drawing weapons to retaliate with.

Two more went down before even the first freedom league soldier even had a weapon out, one with a nice hole where his left eye should have been, the other grasping at his throat as blood spilled into his windpipe from the gaping hole in his neck.

Spinning on the left to dodge the first of the retaliatory shots, his boot spinning out as he did so, the metal sole slamming into the side of another trooper, fracturing his temple and giving him massive brain haemorrhage.

Jak placed another marked shot into one of the two soldiers in the nearest booth before diving into it for the limited cover it would provide. Daxter leaped of Jak's shoulder into the face of the second soldier occupying the booth with his friends corpse, the rodent gouging his eyes out as he reached up to claw his attacker off his face. He never got the chance as another eco round from Jak's blaster tore thought his heart. Slipping in as far as he could Jak continued to fire while the now bloodied Daxter leaped back onto his shoulder.

Three more fell to Jak's precision before one trooper finally managed to score a hit. He was unlucky though the wound wasn't fatal, only impacting with Jak's shoulder eliciting a grunt of pain from the dark elf as blood and dark eco seeped from the rapidly healing wound. Jak dived back out of the booth as a smarter trooper lobbed a grenade in. Rolling as he hit the floor Jak slammed his back to a bunch of ammo crates near the door, just high enough to afford some cover to the crouching dark elf. 'I'll just have to hope there too frightened to risk firing on the ammo.

Ripping the near depleted energy pack from the top of his blaster Jak slammed a new one home as eco charges sailed overhead. 'Dam, they're prepared to risk blowing us all up just to kill me.'

Daxter looked puzzled at the growl that escaped Jak's throat at that thought "You alright buddy?" he inquired.

Torn gasped as blood continued to spill from the gaping hole in his chest. His hand fumbling at his belt finally found what he had been searching for, a green eco health pack. Green eco placed in a small cube designed to be able to heal minor injuries. Whilst his injury was far from minor Torn hoped it could at least stop the bleeding. Crushing the health pack over the wound Torn felt the pain recede slightly as skin knitted itself back and the bleeding stopped. It wasn't perfect but it'd have to do.

Stumbling to his feet Torn gasped as he stumbled back behind the Bar and grabbed a blaster from the rack.

"Get the eco freak." one guard shouted.

"Yeah, kill the monster." another cried.

Daxter watched carefully as Jak stiffened at these comments. He knew how much Jak had been hurt by comments like those in the past and they seemed to strike home jet again as the flickering purple lightning jumping around his body attested to.

"Jak?" Daxter said, his voice full of concern for his friend.

"YYAAAAAARRRRHHHHH!!!!" Jak yelled with blood lust as his obsidian eyes began to flicker with and pulse with energy. His pale skin seemed to take on a darker tone as the dark eco began to pump and flow with more purpose beneath his skin, mix with the anger and hurt boiling in his blood. Nails extending with a patter of blood and dark eco on the ground as they cut the skin, horns bursting from his head in a spray of blood and eco that splattered his hair which now extended and turned a darker bluish shade rather than it's almost pure white.

Standing up as muscles bulged and swelled, stretching the bones beneath to accommodate their increased bulk Torn gazed in horror, knowing full well what that monster could do, having stood back and watched as it butchered metal heads and KG on many occasions. Stumbling for the back door, Torn sounded the retreat, pressing a unit on his com unit to do so.

Daxter clung on for grim death as the transformed Jak leapt over the ammo crates he'd hidden behind and into the fray. Claws darting out he slashed the first soldiers heart and lungs to shreds, claws slicing through his terra-steel armour like a razor through rice paper.

Blood coursing over ruined armour as the corpse crashed to the ground the next felt claws pierce his abdomen, a sickening scream escaped his throat as the dark eco and blood they were slick with burned and ate as his flesh turning the puncture wounds to hideous chasms and his organs in to slop.

Gabbing a third by the throat and lifting him above his head Jak was lost in his own world. He couldn't sense his other hand lash out mingling brain with metal and eco of the guard rushing him nor as the hand returned to grab the soldier whom he held pelvis and rip him in half, the spray of blood there from coating Jak's face and body, running in rivulets down his chin as it steamed around crackling eyes. He couldn't fight his own primitive urges to maim and kill. It wasn't like another being, no it was still him but he couldn't control himself. He lost all sense of self or right and wrong consumed by his emotions he found it hard to even tell friend from foe.

The rest became a blur to Jak as the remaining soldiers who hadn't fled as ordered were torn limb from limb, even once they were dead he continued to tear at the bodies, ripping and shredding their dead flesh.

Jak stood their panting drenched in the blood of his enemies and the eco of his own blood from the few wounds he had sustained that were even now healing as the eco infused elf's immune system repaired the damage.

Daxter gazed around at the blood splattered walls and roof which dripped with the stuff. It seemed to cover everything even the dozen or more corpses that littered the place were slick with the stuff. Walking across the drenched floor the reverted Jak looked for any remains of the corpse he'd come here to make.

"Where is he damn it?" Jak cursed unable to find any remains of Torn.

"You okay buddy?" Daxter said no longer afraid to speak as his enraged friend calmed down.

"Yeah I'll be fine Dax." Jak replied with a half smile despite the blood that seeped into his mouth as he did so.

"Well did you have to trash my place quite so badly?" Daxter demanded in mock anger, his smile betraying him.

Jak's grin widened allowing more of the metallic tasting blood to flow into his mouth at seeing his friend still able to joke despite all they had been through. He couldn't help himself as he started to laugh, Daxter joining in soon after. They laughed as it was better than to break down and weep about all that had happened to them. They laughed as it was the two of them against all the odds once again and they laughed because they had their best friend beside them, a friend who would stand by them even in the darkest hour.

From the sound you would never have guessed that these two had just slaughtered and shredded a bunch of elves, cut them down like wheat to the scythe. But Torn new better as he sped away on a zoomer bike. He'd just have to chance the road blocks and other traps in the KG controlled industrial area to reach freedom league controlled ground again. He knew he had to as he didn't doubt that every man left in the port was a dead man.

"Damn, I wish we hadn't gone along with Veger's mad scheme to get rid of Jak, no matter how dangerous he was becoming at least it wasn't _our_ heads he was after." Torn cursed as dodging eco bolts as he weaved his way back towards freedom HQ.

"Ok Dax let's just pick up some ammo and then we can go get the information we need to find Ashelin, Torn and Veger and pay them a little visit, what do you say Dax you ready?"

"Let's do it partner." Came Daxter's enthusiastic reply as he punched the air.

"Lock and load." Jak said stepping out the door, gun once more slung over his shoulder after picking it up again. They weren't looking for trouble because they were trouble.

"Time to settle the score." they both said striding out looking for soldiers to 'question.'

* * *

Hey guys this is major session, I would just like your views and opinions on this, what you thinks it's good or not, what I should improve, whether I should continue it or not, that sort of thing.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please review.

And yeah it's very A/U but hey if it was completley cannon the what would be the point of fan fiction?


End file.
